


come on follow my lead

by mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe
Summary: “Nice color,” he mumbles incoherently somewhere in the vicinity the back of Jinyoung’s head. “Suits you.”





	come on follow my lead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come on follow my lead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313929) by hitamyu. 



> All my thanks fo to hisanata for the wonderful beta-ing!♥
> 
> Also I translated it sitting in the queue to the U2 concert in Amsterdam, and I will never ever ever write anything on the phone again. Autocomplete is just impossible to get rid of.

Yugyeom fiddles with a dark tube in his hands and asks:

“Did you steal it from a shooting?”

“Fuck you,” Jinyoung scrunches his face, appalled. In the mirror he makes a kissy face to his reflection with freshly colored lips as if that would make lipstick more even. “I make enough money to buy my own lipstick, thank you very much.”

Yugyeom stretches across him and puts the tube on a low nightstand already clattered with two more similar tubes. He giggles:

“So that's where all the money for getting your ass kicked on the big screen went!”

Jinyoung uses Yugyeom’s unsteady pose to squeeze him painfully under the ribs. It's good that Jinyoung has his hands full or he would probably hit him as well. “I’d bite you”, he promises quietly, rather to himself than to anyone else. He checks his lips for perfect symmetry. Yugyeom bumps him with his nose and strokes the hair behind his ear, a usual sign of peace offering.

“Nice color,” he mumbles incoherently somewhere in the vicinity the back of Jinyoung’s head. “Suits you.”

The praised tube joins the rest on the table, and Jinyoung crosses the mattress to sit behind Yugyeom and put his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder. They make a nice picture in the mirror: disheveled Yugyeom with a long-long dark blue fringe and Jinyoung behind him with very precise and bright lips. They watch each other in the reflection and staying just like this, without breaking eye contact, Jinyoung presses his red lips to Yugyeom's neck for the first time, leaving a lipstick stain there.

“Suits you too,” he says and hugs Yugeoum across the waistline from behind. It starts as something innocent, nothing special, and Jinyoung’s kisses are almost platonic as if he didn't threaten to bite Yugyeom just a couple of minutes ago. Small touches of his mouth slide across Yugyeom’s neck, just enough to leave prints, and Jinyoung waits a long time before putting his hands under Yugyeom's shirt. Yugyeom sighs silently when Jinyoung strokes his abs tensed from the waves of excitement. Jinyoung then is quick to slide his hands way up and squeeze Yugyeom’s nipple, and that's what causes a first quiet moan.

In the mirror Jinyoung can see how Yugyeom throws his head back, mouth slightly open. Jinyoung subconsciously bites his lip because he likes - he always does - how it looks. Yugyeom thinks for a moment that it would be a pity for Jinyoung who spent such a long time putting on the lipstick to eat it all up too quickly. But then, he decides, if it comes to that, they can always paint him back in the process.

Also, judging from the first hickey that Jinyoung put on such a conveniently placed crook of Yugyeom's neck, this lipstick doesn't smudge too much. He may be underestimating the quality of this makeup.

Jinyoung traces the line of the naked shoulder in a collar of a shirt with his nose, rubs it with his cheek and plays with the nipple with his fingers while Yugyeom sits still and patiently does not ask him to pull off the shirt already. When Jinyoung does finally pull it off - as well as his own - he moves to sit in between Yugyeom’s thighs.

Yugyeom is mesmerized by the sight of Jinyoung’s naked back in the mirror, of his ass in tight jeans, and of how Jinyoung keeps smudging red stains on Yugyeom’s chest and stomach with kisses, then suddenly biting his clavicle, which punches a less restricted cry out of Yugyeom. Jinyoung shifts up and looks him in the face, smiling his very insolent and a very bright smile. In the same tone he used when he called him a moron, Yugyeom says:

“Jinyoungie hyung is a pervert.”

Jinyoung nods, he is probably very proud of himself at this moment. Yugyeom moves a bit forward, impulsively pressing his knees together, and finally kisses Jinyoung's arrogant red lips. He pulls at his upper lip, sucking and licking it, getting excited all over again with how a familiar taste of familiar Jinyoung now mixes with the taste of that damned lipstick. Jinyoung moans right in his mouth, and Yugyeom doesn't want to be patient anymore.

This lipstick is indeed pretty resistant, damn it, thinks Yugyeom when Jinyoung stops to catch his breath, and he sees that the color has just started to fade. Jinyoung still decides to freshen it up - and why the fuck does Yugyeom have to watch himself red from kisses, hips straddled by Jinyoung who very obviously enjoys the way the process of refreshing the bright red madness on his lips reflects in the mirror.

And then Jinyoung pulls off his jeans and Yugyeom's too, and their briefs follow too, and maybe Yugyeom should help him, but now Jinyoung apparently wants to be back in control of the whole process (and to be honest he has the right to, the lipstick was his idea to begin with). So Yugyeom justprepares to wait patiently. It doesn't help though when Jinyoung starts to jack him off. He doesn't feel prepared enough and arches out pushing in his hand too roughly.

“Don't hurry,” says Jinyoung quietly, and Yugyeom has goosebumps from the way his voice sounds - mixed control and promises.

Jinyoung’s fingers squeeze around Yugyeom's twitching cock. Yugyeom feels as if his whole body is shaking from anticipation of something obvious, but still quite mysterious. Jinyoung teases him on purpose, taking his time before touching his dick with his wet colored lips. He is jacking Yugyeom off and touching him as he bends closer to Yugyeom's hips - so that Yugyeom can't see anything except Jinyoung's ass (only it's naked now) - and bites and kisses there too. Yugyeom’s leg twitches and Jinyoung catches him under the knee, a bit painfully but also so good.

Then finally Jinyoung touches Yugyeom's cock with his lips. Well - at first he just traces his tongue from the base to the head maddeningly slowly, all while looking at Yugyeom straight in the eyes distracting him from the reflection in the mirror. Who cares about the reflection when Jinyoung licks his lips that already shine with precum, touches the head of the cock with the tip of his tongue, takes it between his red lips.

Jinyoung tries to keep the slow lanquid rhythm as he starts to suck him off. Yugyeom strokes his hair and lightly pulls him in, and it becomes apparent that Jinyoung is already tired of his own rules. So he quickens the pace, helps himself with a hand, moans throatily when Yugyeom moves his hips pushing towards him.

Yugyeom doesn't want to come this way though, he wants to be the one stretching the time. So when he feels that he is close, he cautiously traces Jinyoung’s cheek and breathes out “Park Jinyoooung”, and it’s enough for Jinyoung to understand him and to agree. He almost lies down on Yugyeom reaching out somewhere near the abandoned lipstick tubes to find lube and a condom. Yugyeom peppers him with kisses again - on the lips, on his jaw, twitching Adam apple and thin ear lobe.

“Distracting,” Jinyoung smiles and grinds his hard on against his hip, the excitement reaching its peak. He takes Yugyeom in with one easy confident motion, preventing him from helping. Jinyoung moves above him also by himself, and it's so good that Yugyeom’s breath catches in his throat. Yugyeom’s hand reaches out to Jinyoung’s cock pumping it in tact. He wants to prolong the moment of course, but it's getting very difficult to do so, and Yugyeom comes quickly, arching out and squeezing Jinyoung’s knee. Jinyoung’s hand joins Yugyeom's on his own cock, and he comes then too.

He slides off Yugyeom almost instantly and crashes near him dropping his leg on him. When Yugyeom crosses his eyes to the side to look at him, Jinyoung still has the remains of the red on his lips, although it is less accurate now than it was at the very beginning. It's hard to keep from reaching out for another kiss, and afterwards, they simply lie side by side. Jinyoung thoughtfully traces the blotches of red on Yugyeom with his fingers - some from lipstick, some from bites or hickeys.

“Have to wash it off soon”, says Yugyeom. “And it seems very long lasting.”

“Well, that’s all my paycheck for you.“ Jinyoung slaps Yugyeom's thigh and it's important not to let this get them back to some serious action so soon. “Or you can keep going around like this.”

Yugyeom sighs theatrically and repeats that his hyung is a pervert, but to himself he thinks that if they lived together he would definitely spend the rest of the day just like this. It's not up for the discussion that Park Jinyoung is a perverted Jinyoungie hyung, but the one who enjoys provoking him so much is actually Yugyeom.


End file.
